


Please Forgive Me

by marthakun95



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e16 Doomworld, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthakun95/pseuds/marthakun95
Summary: What if Ray had repaired his 'memory gun' after Stein broke it and in an act of panic he used it on Snart? The guilt is unbearable.





	

Everyone was in shock.

He killed her...

Snart had just killed Amaya and smashed her frozen body into pieces. 

Time seemed to pass so fast and yet so damn slow at the same time.

However, the silence was broken when Ray shouted enthusiastically.

"I've fixed it!" And on his hand was the gun that Mick had used to help the Legends regain their memories. Apparently, while everyone was busy fighting over the Spear, Ray had taken cover somewhere and proceeded to fix his last invention, probably with the intention to bring Stein's memories back.

By looking at everyone's faces, Ray knew that something was wrong and that's when he noticed that Amaya was nowhere to be seen. He turned and saw a pile of broken ice, and just like that he knew, he knew what had happened and he knew who was the person responsible for it.

"How-wha-... How could you?!" He asked/yelled at Snart.

Irritated by his annoying voice, Snart pointed his gun at Ray with the intention of shutting him up forever.

"No wait!" Yelled Ray, and in a spur of the moment he shot at Snart with his 'memory gun' (that's how I call it because I forgot how it's truly called :p). 

When the light hit Snart on the face, he tumbled back and started blinking confused, then it happened. Snart's frown was replaced by a blank expression until he turned at what was left of the ice that used to be Amaya Jiwe. Snart's gun fell from his limp hand, and Snart's blank expression morphed into absolute horror. He dropped on his knees and brought both of his hands to cover his mouth, but everyone was still able to hear him whisper:

"No, no, no." He started shaking his head from side to side, as if he just couldn't believe what he had done. Tears started to fall from Snart's blue eyes.

"What's happening to him?" Asked a concerned and very confused Jax.

"Guess there's no point in hiding it from you anymore" Answered a voice behind them. Everyone turned to look at Eobard Thawne whom apparently had regained his consciousness from been hit by Nate with the Spear.

"He has his memories back." Answered the speedster.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sara; "How could he have his memories back when he's from a previous-" Eobard interrupted her:

"No, you just assumed that we picked him up from a time before he joined you idiots, when in reality I pulled him out from the explosion at the Oculus just right in the nick of time. We just made him remember what we wanted for him to remember; but you already know how that works don't you? After all, you experienced it with your dear Captain Rip Hunter." He said while grabbing the Spear of Destiny and throwing it into the reactor, destroying the Spear for good.

"You son of a bitch." Whispered a very angry Ray.

Everything made sense now, with his memories back the reality of what he had done, and who did he hurt by doing it was taking its toll on Snart's conscience. Sara looked at the poor man that was still on his knees sobbing and looking at the shattered pieces of ice that were starting to melt on the floor. She walked towards him, knelt next to him, put her hand over his shoulder, and whispered gently to him:

"Leonard, come on, you have to stand up." But Snart (Len, she corrected herself) made no motion of moving, but they had to get out of there. Apparently Eobard was going to let them live but it was better not to try his patience, they had to leave ASAP.

"Leonard" she tried again "please, you have to stand up, we gotta go." Snart removed his hands from his mouth and finally turned to look at her, tears were still falling from his eyes. After looking lost for a moment he finally said:

"Sara? Sara w-what have I d-done?"

She gave him a sad smile and said "this is not your fault, they did this to you, but I promise you that we'll make them pay." She said with a determined voice.

"Blondie 's right buddy" said Mick walking towards them. He had been utterly heartbroken when he saw his best friend literally shatter a person he truly and deeply cared about in pieces, he even felt sorely tempted to shoot him but he couldn't, and thank God or any deity that was up there that he hadn't take the shot. 

Len looked at Mick with such sorrowful eyes, that the arsonist wanted nothing more than kill every bastard of the Legion with his own hands (they weren't worthy of a death by fire, he decided). 

"M-Mick... I-I'm so sorry... I-I d-didn't... ca-can't... p-please... f-forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive pal, but Blondie's right, we have to go."

Both Sara and Mick helped him to his feet and then the three of them, with the rest of the Legends (minus Stein, much to Jax's pain) abandoned the Doomworld's version of S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

 

They went back to Nate's and decided to spent the night there. Both Sara and Len were resting on the couch, the crook's head resting on Sara's lap while she just looked at him rest. The poor man had cried himself to sleep, there were tear stains on his cheeks and he was sleeping in a curled up position, he looked so vulnerable and so beautiful like that, Sara thought, but she was more worried about his mental health right now; would he be okay? After what his mind presenced after just getting back his memories, will he be able to overcome what happened?

As if reading her thoughts, Mick said "he'll be fine, Snart's tougher than he looks blondie, and he's also a stubborn asshole, he won't let what those bastards made him do bring him down." 

"You seem to have forgiven him so easily for what he did to Amaya" Nate whispered angrily. But before anyone could say anything to him, Ray beat them up to it:

"Nate, I understand your anger, but it is not Leonard's fault. You don't know him like we do, because if you did then you'll know what kind of man he truly is.Just imagine how he must be feeling right now, knowing that he turned on the people he was willing to die for, just to realize that his sacrifice was in vain because he ended up hurting the people he wanted to protect."

Nate looked at Ray for a moment before giving a resigned sigh; "I-I guess you're right... it's just that... I can't believe she's gone."

"We hear you man" said Jax "I still can't believe that Gray hates me; hell! I can't believe what I made him go through! This reality sucks!"

"It wasn't your fault Jax" said Sara "we were all puppets being controlled by the Legion, none of us were in control of our actions."

She turned to look at Mick; "Is it true what you said? You don't hate him for what he did?"

"Like I said" he answered "there's nothing to forgive, those bastards were playing with him like a damn toy. He doesn't need my forgiveness."

Sara looked at the sleeping Len and whispered "but will he be able to forgive himself?"

Not even Mick knew the answer to that, they'll just have to wait and see. 

Finally everyone went to sleep, they needed their rest because tomorrow the fighting will continue, they will find Rip and travel to the past to stop the Legion from ever obtaining the Spear. It was against the rules to go back to a time in which they've already intervened, but they had to...

For Amaya's life.

For Leonard's soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a one shot but if anyone has any ideas on how to develop this story further, I'm open to suggestions. Love you all!


End file.
